1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to computer-implemented educational tools. More particularly, it relates to an educational tool and use thereof for social benefit and increased cognitive wellness in a variety of users, for example sufferers of dementia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cognitive wellness in all human beings is affected by a plethora of internal and external factors, including age, intelligence, culture, stress levels, anxiety, nutrition, and medication, among others. In turn, cognitive wellness itself can affect social capacities, performance on various tests, and basic abilities to function on a daily basis, among others. Therefore, persons with lower cognitive wellness might have lower test scores or difficulties performing basic tasks.
These difficulties are further exacerbated in individuals having diminished or declining physical (i.e., neurophysiological) or mental (i.e., cognitive or logic) capacities. Individuals prone to these diminished or declining physical or mental capacities can include the elderly, mentally handicapped individuals, and those who have suffered debilitating injury or disease. These individuals are particularly prone to depression and anxiety brought on by feelings of helplessness and isolation caused by a decline in physical or mental capacities.
For example, in elderly persons with dementia, conventional memory aids and drugs are used for treatment. Various memory aids are known but are not sufficiently personalized to each person to provide that person with daily relief and comfort in social settings. Drugs, such as cholinesterase inhibitors, used in treatment of dementia, merely treat the symptoms rather than the underlying root of the symptoms and cannot be the sole treatment method of dementia. Moreover, drugs are invasive and tend to have enhanced side effects in the elderly. These side effects, including chemical imbalances in the body, can hinder a patient's independence and comfort in contacting his/her social network (i.e., due to memory problems, agitation, nausea, etc.), thereby also enhancing feelings of hopelessness.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for maintaining or increasing cognitive wellness, particularly to enhance memory recollection. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the art could be advanced.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.